Sweet Dreams
by Arizona Eris
Summary: After the incident at the mine, Regina has an encounter with a certain blonde... or is it all just a dream?


**Sweet Dreams**

Regina sighed heavily as she heard a knock at the front door. She had finally gotten Henry to bed, after his day of adventure in the mine, he hadn't been able to settle down for a long time. Making her way down the stairs, Regina rolled her eyes as the person outside knocked again, louder this time, more insistent. Reaching the door, Regina pulled it open, knowing who would be on the other side. "Miss Swan, I hope this is important, Henry just fell asleep, and I would hate for you to wake him up again for no good reason."

Emma stepped into the house without waiting for an invitation she knew would never come. "I came to make sure Henry is ok. _Someone_ wouldn't let me check on him at the mine, so I had to come here to check." Without waiting for a reply, Emma started for the stairs. She had hardly made it two steps when Regina grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards the door. "While your concern is noted, _MY son_ is fine. He just fell asleep, and I will not let you go barging in there and wake him up. Unless there is something else you need, please leave my house."

Before she could register what was happening, Regina found herself pressed against the wall, a pair of soft lips moving against her own. Her body responded of it's own accord, deepening the kiss, one arm moving to wrap around Emma's waist while the other hand moved up to tangle in long blonde curls. As Emma's hand moved to the small of her back, pulling her entire body against the blonde, Regina could not help the soft moan that escaped her. The kiss only broke when the need for air overcame the passionate fog that had overtaken both women. Breathless, Regina took Emma's hand and started for the stairs, "Bedroom… now".

Regina had barely managed to shut the door behind her when Emma grabbed the front of her shirt pulling her into a kiss before once again pressing her against the wall, kissing her gently as her hands began to work at the buttons of Regina's shirt. Kissing her way down the brunette's neck, stopping to bite gently at the pulse point before soothing the mark with a warm tongue, Emma continued to trail kisses down the path of skin exposed when she undid the buttons on Regina's shirt. Pressing her hands against Emma's shoulders, Regina took back her control of the situation, pushing the other woman backwards until Emma hit the edge of the bed. Pushing Emma back onto the bed, Regina removed the shirt that was now hanging loosely from her shoulders before settling herself on the bed as well, straddling Emma's lap.

As Regina made quick work of Emma's signature red jacket and tank top, Emma kissed her again, biting down on the brunette's bottom lip. As their kisses became more passionate, hands became bolder, exploring new expanses of skin revealed as more pieces of clothing were thrown carelessly to the floor. The kiss became a battle for control that only ended when Emma, catching Regina off guard, flipped

them over, the brunette landing flat on her back. As Emma's hands began to move slowly south, her touches light and teasing, Regina whimpered, the sound involuntarily escaping her throat. Both women were wound so tightly that it was not long before they lay tangled together on the bed, limbs intertwined, sated and sleepy. Before she drifted off, Regina whispered a soft, "Thank you".

* * *

Unsure what had woken her, Regina shook her head to clear it of the sleep induced fog that still lingered. It took her a moment for the events of the previous night to catch up to her. Had she really slept with Emma Swan, or had it been a stress induced dream brought on by the passionate arguments between them the day before? Almost afraid of what she would find, she rolled over to face the other side of the bed… It was empty. _Where in the world had that particular dream come from? _As she pondered the thought, she began to drift off again. Did she also dream the sound of soft footsteps from the floor below, and the sound of a door gently shutting?

* * *

Author's Notes...

First off, a huge thank you to my Beta reader evilregal4ever, I really appreciate all of the help!  
Second, so far my plan is to leave this as a one shot, but if people want to see more, I may have to see if I can oblige them.  
Thirdly, I appreciate any reviews, posative or negative, because all feedback helps me improve my work.

~Eris


End file.
